Many communication systems, e.g., WiMAX®, Long Term Evolution (LTE), Data-Over-Cable Service Interface Specification (DOCSIS) based systems, etc., employ a central network access point, such as a base station, to service a plurality of subscriber or client devices. These systems may employ ranging signals to determine a distance (or channel response) between the base station and individual client devices. Knowledge of the range or distance between the base station and the client device improves efficiencies in the communication system. For example, knowledge of the distance allows both the base station and the client device to adjust their transmit power to more optimal levels. In another example, it is desirable for client devices to employ transmission timing offsets such that their transmissions arrive at their servicing base station at a scheduled time, or to otherwise synchronize data communications for base station resource efficiency.